


南北纬

by AXin



Category: Famous detective college
Genre: Famous detective college - Freeform, M/M, Nan Bei Wei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXin/pseuds/AXin
Summary: ❣️❣️❣️❣️🚂🚂🚂🚂南北纬慎入
Relationships: 3p - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	南北纬

“昨晚你和他做了？”峻纬把胳膊抵在门上，堵住了文韬的路，强迫他听自己说话。  
文韬不耐烦的瞥了他一眼，似乎根本不想理他。  
昨晚他住在了阿蒲的房间，俩人水乳交融到半夜，虽然阿蒲对他很是温柔，但抵不住折腾的时间很长，他现在只想回自己房间补个回笼觉。可眼前这个人明显是来找事的。  
“可是你拒绝了我。”峻纬很冷静的看着他，没有什么波澜，仿佛就是在跟朋友聊今日的财经早报一样。  
文韬一句话都不想跟他多说，他现在嗓子不舒服，许是昨天夜里浪叫的结果。他早晨醒来的时候阿蒲还睡着，他也没弄出什么声响甚至没来得及喝水就回自己房间了，只是在房间门口被峻纬堵住了。  
他来这里本是来参加活动的。  
不仅文韬，峻纬、阿蒲都是如此。  
他们有八个人，不同行业的精英，颜值和智商都被上帝吻过的人，像住宾馆一样住在同一栋楼不同的房间。大约一周会有一次聚会时间，聚在一起录一期密室逃脱或剧本杀类节目。平时大家都随意，附近也算商业中心，可以住这里自己玩，也可以出去玩，偶尔有临时活动也会提前通知的。  
比如今天下午他们可能要去一个新开的鬼屋店趟趟水，如果可以的话去录期节目。  
这也是文韬为什么现在想回来休息的原因。  
他从来都不是什么有耐心的好人，昨晚的一点小折腾还不至于要他怎样。文韬抬手，抓住峻纬的胳膊把他甩到一边，掏出钥匙开自己的房门，然后进屋，关门睡觉。  
只是他没想到，自己刚打开房门，就被一个坚实的胳膊一把搂了进屋，下一秒，房门就关上了。  
“不速之客。”文韬沙哑着嗓子瞪他。  
“昨晚我就该这么做了。”峻纬三两下便将文韬束缚住，将他两手抓在身后，脸被无情的抵在墙上，冰凉的触感让文韬清早的困倦一扫而空。峻纬扯下自己的领带，将文韬的双手紧紧捆绑在身后。  
文韬本就有些天生神力，表面看着文文弱弱但其实真要打起架来毫不含糊，他从来是冷酷无情，不肯吃亏不肯服软的主。但就是这样一个绝世神A，对于真正的力量型峻纬一时也没有还手之力，被屈辱的摁在墙上还被捆起了双手，感觉到一双好像很温柔的手从后边摸进自己的衣服里，文韬觉得自己要被气炸了。  
“峻纬！我操你想干嘛！！”  
“你放心，我不想干你。刚被别人玩过的，我嫌脏。”峻纬温柔的嗓音在耳边响起，鼻息刺激着耳畔的敏感神经，甚至还恶趣味的向他的耳朵吹了吹气。  
文韬觉得自己不可控制的抖了一下。  
更何况，听到昨晚自己拒绝过的男人，现在嫌弃自己脏？文韬觉得自己受到了很大的侮辱，他扭动挣扎着想要反抗。  
可是男人的手像枷锁一样紧紧控制住自己，另一只在他身体上不断游走，手凉丝丝的，在不知是因羞耻还是发情而变烫的身体上无疑是最大的诱惑，自己被摸得甚至身体有些发软，顺着峻纬的身体就这么慢慢的走到了床上。  
文韬从来都是人狠话不多的代表，他除了刚才骂了峻纬几句，身体有些反抗之外没有多说什么，不过这次不说话是因为他知道自己的声音已经开始有些呻吟，即使说着最污秽的语言也不过像调情般诱人，他不能开口，不能满足身边恶人的趣味。  
果然，把文韬扔在床上之后，峻纬腾出手来，一把扯下了文韬的裤子。  
只有一条裤子，没穿内裤。  
当然没穿内裤，毕竟内裤已经在昨晚就光荣牺牲了。  
峻纬赞赏的看了他一眼:“文韬你这个习惯，还真是诱惑人啊。”  
“要做快做，少废话。”文韬很不耐烦的看着他，更嫌弃的是自己，峻纬只是刚才摸了自己几下，身下的阳物竟然有些挺起来了。  
可峻纬只是浅浅的笑着。他伸手扶上了文韬的阴茎，有一下没一下的套弄着，时不时再去捏下囊袋，轻轻挠挠马眼，看着手中的阴茎开始挺立涨大，身边人紧咬着嘴唇的脸开始涨红，他更是有技巧的开始反复搓弄。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”终于有抑制不住的声音从文韬嘴里传出，和平时高冷无情的他不同，文韬的声音带着湿漉漉的诱惑，仿佛冷艳高贵的美人瘫软在你的身下。眼看着手中的阴茎又涨大了几分，峻纬更加卖力揉搓着阴囊。  
“啊啊啊……嗯……嗯嗯”文韬可能也觉得实在是憋不住自己了，断断续续的音阶从口中流露出来，一声接着一声的呻吟是对操弄者最好的反馈。  
“嗯？这么舒服的吗文韬？”峻纬看着他，一脸的坏笑。  
文韬微眯着双眼，脚趾已经蜷缩，满脸的粉红。被束缚的双手也不老实，和腰部一起舒服的扭着。  
“啊啊啊……啊，我要射了，不行了”文韬的身体猛的一缩，眉头紧锁，正准备射出来。  
但是下一刻，峻纬的手就死死堵住了他的马眼。


End file.
